


World Of Magic

by Gacha_Devil_Girl_WandersAround



Series: Altercember [10]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, Gen, Pranks and Practical Jokes, pranster peter parker
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:41:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28475577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gacha_Devil_Girl_WandersAround/pseuds/Gacha_Devil_Girl_WandersAround
Summary: Day nine: Harry PotterPeter comes from a special bloodline where they get powers of a spider. Peter's the strongest one yet.
Relationships: Harry Potter & Ron Weasley, Ned Leeds & Peter Parker, Peter Parker & Harry Potter
Series: Altercember [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2083449
Comments: 3
Kudos: 7





	World Of Magic

Peter practiced his magic in his room. Ned, Ron and Harry, his roommates, watched.

"Impervius," Peter said, casting it to his clothing.

Ned piped up, "what does that do?"

Peter looked over to his friend. "Well, I have a feeling the Avengers are going to have a prankwar tomorrow. I'm getting ready for it."

The Avengers are a group of talented young wizards and witches, all at least in their 4th year. They are currently in their 1st year, a bit after halloween.

Harry's eyes widened. "No way, the last one was horrendous!"

"Bloody hell, mate. You can't be serious." Ron said.

Peter smirked, looking at his journal. "I'm going to prank them back. For us."

Ned, Harry and Ron all smirked too. "Alright, you do you."

* * *

Peter wore his scarf and robe, heading to the dining room. His roommates followed, all chatting with each other. They entered the dining room, not noticing the mostly soaked students.

Water fell ontop of them. The only one uneffected was Peter, the water splitting apart from him.

"Dude, what the heck?" Ned yelped, cold water soaking him.

"Bloody hell, this is cold!" Ron said, wringing out his hair. Peter just raised an eyebrow at the three.

"How'd you avoid that, Peter?" Harry asked, taking off his robe.

Peter smiled at the three. "You should study more. Remember the charm I did last night on my clothes? Yeah. Comes in handy, right?"

The three just stared, jaw slacked, as he made his way over to the table. They followed him. Peter got out his journal from inside his robe.

"Good job, Parker!" Clint yelled from the Hufflepuff table. Peter noticed Hermione also dry.

"Hey Hermione."

"Parker. Good job, what did you use?"

"Impervius, you?"

"I didn't notice they were going to do a prank war this week, luckily I saw the water coming. I used Arresto Momentum to slow the water so I could pass." Hermione said, looking up from her book.

"Ah," I said and returned to my book.

It was pretty awkward, ever since Ron had dissed Hermione but then saved her.

I read the book, looking for a prank for Clint. I got out my wand, hid it under the table, and whispered "Arachavis," doing the motion. Spiders crawled out the tip of my wand. With my mind, I controlled them to crawl over to Clint. I looked up at Clint who was watching the doorway. Spiders crawled upon him.

He shrieked.

* * *

"Did you see Barton and all those spiders that crawled up him?" Ned asked them as they wandered the halls. It was Saturday.

"Yeah! It was hilarious!" Peter said, chuckling.

Ron smiled. He said, "Yeah, I think it was a prank. Maybe the Black Widow?" 

Harry shook his head. "No. I don't think Romanoff would do that to Barton. She's usually more cruel. Especially for revenge."

"That _was_ cruel! If that happened to me, then..." Ron trailed off, shivering. Ned caught on, shivering too.

Peter chuckled.

"Hey, _you_ have a pet spider! You'd love it if it'd happen to you!" Harry accused.

"Yeah, you're true. But Romanoff probably didn't do it. She'd probably humiliate him. Not use spiders." Peter said.

Ned stared at his best friend, betrayed. "Those were spiders! She's the black widow!"

Peter glanced around. "I have something to tell yall."

"Yeah?" Ned asked.

Peter got out his wand. "Muffliato." He turned towards the three. "I did it. I pranked Barton."

"No way!" Ned yelled. Harry stood, fozen in shock and Ron looked at Peter.

"I so did."

"Woah," Harry breathed out. "You actually pranked an Avenger."

Peter looked at the trio. "Don't mention it. Or else..." he glared at the three and lifted the Muffliato spell.

* * *

Peter didn't go home for Christmas. The squad went to the Weasleys.

"Hey, I'm Peter!" Peter said.

"I'm Ned!"

"Harry Potter!"

* * *

Peter put on his weasley sweater. It was baggy like he requested. "Oh, this is comfy."

Ned nodded. "Yeah!"

* * *

"This is an invisible cloak! And.." Harry stared, wide-eyed at the broom.

* * *

"We're going back to Hogwarts!" They said.

George and Fred put a note in Peter's case while he wasn't looking.

* * *

 _Prank the Avengers for us. Use these items.  
_ - _Gred and Forge_

* * *

Peter smirked. 

The Avengers, later that day, were the victims of pranks. Even the Black Widow.

Clint had purple hair for the rest of the week (his cat had matching fur too, with splotches of black and pink), while Thor's hair was shorter (like the one in IW). Natasha's hair was shorter and blond, while Wanda's was red. Bruce had all his muggle clothing dyed green or purple, and Tony's was dyed red and gold. Steve's was dyed blue, red and white. The Weasley twins were laughing, and Peter was an honorary twin.

That was not even half the pranks pulled on them.

* * *

Peter snuck in after Harry, using his Spider powers. He took the stone.

"I don't have the stone," Harry told the teacher truthfully.

* * *

Peter snuck the dragon off. He clung onto the ceiling, and his friends got in trouble.


End file.
